Because Of Burger
by Zyx Fi
Summary: Lay mengunjungi Chanyeol di lokasi syuting SIMAF. ChanLay/ChanXing in Love. Jatuh cinta tiba-tiba gara-gara makan burger bareng.


BECAUSE OF BURGER

Cast : EXO's Lay, EXO's Chanyeol (ChanLay/ChanXing/Layeol)

Genre : Romance BxB

Rate : M

"Terinspirasi dari ChanLay momen yang udah lama banget. Pas Chanyeol rekaman SIMAF dan Lay bawa-in Burger buat dia ke lokasi SIMAF."

Bahasa dan cerita gaje, typo bertebaran, masih harus terus belajar. Maka dari itu mohon bantuannya ya. Kripik/saran/komentar bisa ditulis di kolom review. Terimakasih semuaaaaaaaa…

Selamat baca, guys…

typo dimana-mana

* * *

Ponsel Lay berdering

 **Call me baby..**

 **I Georineun hwanjeon nanriya**

 **Call me baby..**

 **Saramdeul saineun namiya**

 **Call me baby**

 **Hamkkehaneun mae sungani like boom boom boom boom boom , what up.**

CHANYEOL MEMANGGIL

"Ya, Hallo…"

"Hyung…" Kata Chanyeol, terdengar manja.

"Hei, ada apa Yeol?" Tanya Lay.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengunjungiku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku kan sedang ada di China." Suara manjanya terdengar lagi.

Lay tersenyum mendengarnya, dongsaengnya yang satu ini memang sudah biasa seperti itu. Jika dilihat sekilas mungkin Chanyeol seperti laki-laki yang begitu manly dan keren. Tapi jika sudah dibalik stage, sifat manjanya pasti akan terlihat. Bagi Lay itulah bagian terlucu dari seorang Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya. Aku akan mengunjungimu jika aku sudah selesai hari ini. Nanti kirimkan aku alamatnya ya." Kata Lay, santai.

"Hyung… Kau dingin sekali, apa benar-benar tidak merindukanku? Kau tahu, aku disini sangat kesepian. Aku tidak membawa gitar, manajer hyung sibuk mengatur jadwalku lagi, ditambah aku tidak terlalu pintar bahasa China. Aku benar-benar pendiam disini, ini sangat membosankan." Chanyeol bercerita.

"Kau baru bekerja sendirian begitu saja sudah mengeluh bosan. Bagaimana dengan aku? Sering bekerja sendiri, sehabis jadwal exo aku harus mengikuti jadwal lainnya, ditambah exo-l yang sering marah padaku gara-gara tidak tampil. Apa kau kuat jadi aku, Yeol? Jadi berhentilah mengeluh, oke." –Lay

"Iya hyung, aku tahu. Maafkan aku juga karena tidak bisa meredam kemarahan para exo-l yang akhir-akhir ini agak labil. Fansku juga tidak terima aku main di film ini. Ah, aku hampir mati ketakutan karena kelakuan para sesaeng yang terus mengikutiku dan bisa membuatku celaka." Ujar Chanyeol

"Hm, aku sudah mendengarnya. Kau harus lebih hati-hati, jangan suka bermain seenaknya. Sudah ya, ada yang harus kukerjakan lagi. Kirimkan alamatnya, nanti aku akan mengunjungimu." Lay kemudian menutup telepon terlebih dahulu.

Ia tahu jika terus menanggapi cerita dari Chanyeol pasti akan berakhir dengan percakapan yang panjang dan Lay tidak terlalu suka jika berbicara ditelepon. Ia lebih senang berbicara secara langsung, kemudian Lay mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk mengambil scene terakhir untuk hari ini. lalu semenit kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, Chanyeol mengirim pesan.

* * *

"Kau mau menemui Chanyeol?" Tanya manajer hyung.

"Ya, kami sudah lama tidak bertemu." Jawab Lay.

"Bukankah baru satu minggu?"

"Ck, satu minggu itu waktu yang lama. Aku sudah merindukannya." Kata Lay.

"Hahaha… Kau terdengar seperti mau menemui kekasih saja." Manajer hyung tertawa.

"Benarkah? Ah, kalau begitu setelah ini aku akan minta Chanyeol untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya. Hahaha…" Lay membalas dengan candaan.

"Kau harus hati-hati, pastikan tidak ada fans yang mengikutimu." Kata manajer hyung.

"Tenanglah hyung, aku ini tidak begitu terkenal. Jadi tidak akan ada yang mengikutiku. Haha…" Katanya sambil melangkah meninggalkan lokasi shootingnya hari ini.

Lay mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, sesekali melihat pesan dari Chanyeol tentang alamat yang ia tuju kali ini. Sekitar setengah jam menuju lokasi, Lay kemudian berhenti di restoran makanan cepat saji.

Ponselnya berdering.

 **Call me baby..**

 **I Georineun hwanjeon nanriya**

 **Call me baby..**

 _CHANYEOL_

"Ya, Hallo…" Jawab Lay.

"Hyung… Kapan kesini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang diperjalanan, Yeol. Bersabarlah sebentar, aku akan membeli beberapa makanan untukmu." Kata Lay sambil terus berjalan menuju restoran.

"Berapa jumlah kru disana?" Tanya Lay

"Emmm tidak tahu pasti, mungkin ada sekitar tiga puluh orang." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh yasudah. Aku akan memesan makanan, sudah dulu ya. Bye."

KLIK

Lay mematikan telepon.

"35 beef burger." Pesannya pada seorang pelayan.

* * *

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dimobil, ada waktu dua jam istirahat. Ia lagi-lagi memeriksa ponselnya. Sayangnya tidak ada pesan apapun yang masuk. Ia berpikir untuk tidur sebentar, tapi Chanyeol takut Lay datang dan malah kecewa karena ia tak menyambutnya dengan baik. Jari tangannya kemudian menekan ikon galeri untuk membunuh kebosanan yang kini menderanya. Menatap satu persatu koleksi fotonya yang ternyata didominasi oleh foto selfi wajahnya sendiri. Namun tidak jarang ia menemukan foto bersama member EXO yang lain, sayangnya ia baru ingat ternyata ia jarang sekali berfoto bersama Lay. Dari awal pertemuan mereka menjadi trainee sampai jadi member EXO merupakan hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Mereka memiliki bakat dan kepribadian masing-masing. Dan mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat, tapi jika urusan menciptakan lagu dan aransemen music, mereka pasti sangat cocok jika disatukan. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka bisa menjadi dekat. Chanyeol kemudian tersenyum menemukan fotonya bersama seluruh member, tatapan matanya mengarah pada Lay. Seseorang yang selalu ia anggap begitu luar biasa. Seseorang yang ia anggap tahan bekerja sendirian, seseorang yang ia anggap selalu bekerja keras tiap waktu, dia seseorang yang tidak pernah lelah memperhatikan orang lain.

"Lay Hyung…" Gumam Chanyeol sambil terus menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sebentar, sebentar. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Lay hyung? Aahhh… Karena bosan otakku jadi eror sepertinya." Chanyeol bermonolog.

TOK.. TOK…

Seseorang mengetuk kaca mobil Chanyeol. Itu orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu Chanyeol, dia datang.

"Hyunggggg…" Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dan kemudian buru-buru memeluk Lay.

"Hei hei, sudah sudah… Lihat, aku membawa burger untukmu." Kata Lay.

"Benarkah? Wah akhirnya aku bisa makan enak juga." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau tidak makan makanan enak disini?" Tanya Lay.

"Emm sebenarnya makanan disini enak sih hyung, tapi aku kesepian jadi makanannya rasanya jadi kurang enak." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ish, dasar aneh! Oh ya, mana manager? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Apa hyung membelikan semua kru disini burger?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" lay balik bertanya.

"Syukurlah, kurasa waktu istirahatnya akan bertambah. Hahaha… yessss…" Chanyeol girang.

"Ah kau ini, semakin lama istirahat maka semakin lama kau pulang. Apa kau tak rindu dengan bantal serta kasur yang empuk, hah?"

"Aku tidak rindu dengan semua itu hyung, sepertinya aku lebih rindu padamu. Ayo masuk ke mobil, aku malas beristirahat dilokasi." Ajak Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan Lay, membimbing laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya menuju mobil.

"Jadi kau sedari tadi istirahat disini?" tanya Lay yang kini duduk disebelah kanan Chanyeol.

"Eum. Scene hari ini diluar ruangan. Jadi jika istirahat aku akan kembali ke mobil, disini lebih nyaman dan tentram." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Makan burgernya." Kata Lay.

"Kenapa belinya burger?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Karena kalau aku beli ayam itu berarti untuk Kai, bukan untukmu." Jawab Lay sambil membuka bungkus burgernya.

"Iya juga yah. Yasudahlah." Kemudian Chanyeol membuka bungkus burger dan memakannya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kearah Lay yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan jika sedang mengunyah makanan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lay.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Jangan jadi manja jika sedang sendirian. Ingat, kau ini bukan maknae." Kata Lay.

"Woaa, berarti aku boleh manja jika aku ini maknae begitu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Emm, tidak juga. Hahaha… Pokoknya kau ini tidak boleh manja dan sering merajuk pada para hyungmu oke."

"Iya, iya." Jawab Chanyeol lirih.

"Sepertinya kita sudah lama ya tidak satu stage." Kata Lay

"Ya, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakan itu. oh iya hyung, sebenarnya aku ingin bercerita." Chanyeol terdengar serius.

"Apa? ceritakan saja." Lay kemudian melahap kembali burgernya sampai ada mayonaise yang tercecer dibibirnya.

"Sebentar hyung, itu lihat ada mayonaise disudut bibirmu. Kalau seperti ini kau terlihat bak anak kecil. Hahaha…" chanyeol tertawa.

"Mana?" Lay mengelap disudut bibir yang salah.

Kemudian Chanyeol yang akhirnya menghapus mayonaise yang terlihat mengganggu diwajah Lay. Adegan romantic yang seharusnya dipraktekkan Chanyeol dengan seorang wanita malah ia praktekkan dengan hyungnya itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti Chanyeol ketika ia melakukan itu. Bibir berwarna pink itu terlihat begitu menggoda, ekspresi innocent yang selalu dipasang Lay juga seakan membuat Chanyeol begitu terpesona. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja bersama, belajar dan membuat lagu bersama, tapi rasanya baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa Lay begitu menarik. Chanyeol memang masih menyukai wanita tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia sepertinya harus mengakui bahwa hyungnya yang satu ini juga cocok untuk dimasukkan kedalam list 'orang-orang yang sangat menarik dimata Park Chanyeol'.

"Sudah?" Tanya Lay.

"Ah iya, sudah." jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau bilang mau cerita."Tanya Lay yang kini terlihat menggigit burgernya lagi. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih belum menghabiskan bagiannya.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah bercerita ini kepada Suho Hyung, tapi aku cerita juga padamu hyung."

"Hyung tahu bukan kalau fans kita itu aneh?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Lay balik bertanya.

"Soal pasangan itu lho. Aku berpasangan dengan Baekhyun, Kai berpasangan dengan D.O dan hyung berpasangan dengan suho hyung." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Em, iya iya aku tahu. Lalu apa masalahnya? Bukankah kita sudah biasa dengan semua itu?"

"Tapi sebenarnya aku kadang merasa aneh hyung. Kenapa mereka memasangkanku dengan Baekhyun? Sampai-sampai kadang mereka menyuruhku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Kadang aku merasa pusing, aku kan laki-laki kenapa mereka malah mendukungku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun? Dan kenapa mereka marah padaku waktu aku beradegan mesra dengan lawan mainku di film ini. mereka memang unik ya hyung." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kurasa mereka belum siap mengikhlaskanmu dimiliki oleh wanita manapun, jadi mereka memilih sesama member exo untuk menjadi pacarmu. Hahaha, ini memang terdengar lucu, Yeol. Tapi bagaimana jika satu saat kau menyukai salah satu member exo? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kita kan terlalu lama menjomblo, bisa saja kita tertarik dengan sesama jenis."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Lay. Jika boleh jujur Chanyeol juga sedang tertarik dengan pesona hyungnya itu. Ditambah lagi Lay yang perhatian dengan Chanyeol kali ini, membuat Chanyeol merasa begitu nyaman ada didekat satu-satunya member exo yang berasal dari China itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku juga bingung." Jawab Chanyeol, singkat.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku lagi? Hahaha…" Lay tertawa sambil mengambil air minum yang sudah ia bawa tadi.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan lagi? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Lay yang kini sedang membuka botol air minumnya.

"Bukan begitu hyung, nanti akan kuhabiskan." Jawab Chanyeol, ia memperhatikan Lay yang kini meneguk minumannya.

Jakunnya terlihat naik turun, beberapa tetes air keluar lewat sudut bibirnya yang entah mengapa malah terlihat begitu seksi dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menelan ludah.

"Kenapa? Mau minum juga?" Tanya Lay, memberikan botol minumannya ke Chanyeol.

"Ya, eh emmm tidak." Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Kau terlihat aneh, sudah sudah makan saja." Kata Lay yang kini melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Aku minta maaf hyung, ternyata tidak enak bekerja sendirian seperti ini. Maaf jika aku tak bisa menemanimu selama kau di China sendirian." Kata Chanyeol lirih.

"Mwo? Hahaha… kenapa kau aneh begini sih? Aku tak apa sendirian, aku bisa mengatasinya. Tapi jika kau yang sendirian aku tak akan membiarkan begitu saja. Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang nyaman dengan rasa sepi." Lay tersenyum manis.

Kemudian keduanya terdiam, Lay masih sibuk memakan sisa burgernya sedangkan Chanyeol hanya terpaku menatap hyungnya itu. Sesekali ia tersenyum karena tingkah Lay yang begitu polos. Chanyeol sepertinya harus mengaku pada Lay bahwa dia telah jatuh kedalam pesona lelaki yang usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun darinya itu.

"Hyung…" Chanyeol memanggil Lay.

"Eum…" Jawab Lay yang telah menghabiskan burgernya dan kini sedang meminum air mineral yang ia bawa tadi.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu?" Tanya Chanyeol terdengar serius.

"Uhukk… Uhukk…" Lay tersedak.

"Apa? uhuk… uhuk… Apa?" Lay seakan tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku serius." Chanyeol menimpali.

"Dengar ya, jika kau menyukaiku itu artinya aku tidak akan sendirian lagi. Aku merasa senang mendengarnya." Jawab Lay, datar.

"Hah? Hanya itu? itu jawabanmu?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun.

"Lalu kau mau jawaban apa?" Lay berbalik tanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh atau bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Tidak, bukankah jaman sekarang sudah biasa jika terlibat cinta sesama jenis?"

"Tapi bukankah itu hanya perandaian, bukan? Aku yakin kau tidak menyukaiku seperti itu." tambah Lay.

"Aniya! Aku menyukaimu, hyung!" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Emm, maksudku. Bagaimana yah, itu, em…" Chanyeol tergagap.

"Apa kau menyukaiku hanya karena aku mau menemanimu disini, begitu? Ck, kau ini aneh sekali. Hahaha…" Lay tertawa menatap Chanyeol.

"Hyung,.. Bukan begitu. Sudahlah, sudah, lupakan, lupakan." Kata Chanyeol.

Lay tersenyum menatap Chanyeol. Tapi tatapan mata itu seakan menembus kedalam hati Chanyeol. Melucuti tiap rasa lelah dan sepi yang tadinya ada. Ya, Chanyeol kini benar-benar tertarik dengan Lay.

"Nee, mari kita lupakan." Jawab Lay setelah sejenak diam.

Kemudian Lay mengambil ponselnya, merebahkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada Chanyeol sampai ia bisa merasakan bau parfum milik dongsaengnya yang begitu maskulin itu.

"Aku rasa kita bisa lebih akrab lagi, hyung. Aku berjanji tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi." Kata Chanyeol menatap Lay yang kini posisi duduknya lebih rendah darinya.

Lay hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman lalu pandangannya kembali fokus keponselnya. Melihat jadwal solo nya, ternyata masih banyak yang belum diselesaikan. Padahal ia sudah begitu ingin bersama dengan member lainnya, terutama dengan simanja Chanyeol. Lay juga seperti nyaman berada didekat Chanyeol, posisi mereka yang begitu dekat ini membuat jantung Lay berdetak begitu cepat. Sayangnya, Lay sangat menikmati sensasi itu.

Seperti Lay, Chanyeol juga merasakan kenyamanan yang sama. Kemudian pandangannya fokus terhadap Lay yang kini memasang pout begitu lucu. Chanyeol tak habis pikir hyungnya yang satu ini ternyata begitu imut dari yang ia kira. Bibir pink merona itu seakan begitu menggiurkan kali ini. chanyeol sepertinya sudah tergoda.

"Hyung…" Panggil Chanyeol.

"Ya…" Jawab Lay.

CUP…

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir Lay, melumatnya lembut, menghisapnya pelan. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang, namun sayang belum ada balasan dari hyungnya itu. Chanyeol berhenti.

"Mianhe, hyung…" kata Chanyeol, pelan.

Lay menatap mata Chanyeol dalam, bibirnya masih terlihat basah karena Chanyeol. Dan sialnya itu malah terlihat sangat seksi dimata Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu cepat, bodoh." Lay membelai pipi Chanyeol, kemudian menarik tengkuk Chanyeol untuk mendekat kearahnya sehingga jarak mereka kini sangat dekat.

"Tapi jangan berhenti." Ucap Lay sambil memulai ciuman mereka kembali.

Merekapun kembali mengecup, melumat dan menghisap. Keduanya saling menikmati kegiatan ini.

CUP… Slllrrpp… Sllrrpp…

Chanyeol kemudian berhenti. Mengambil nafas sembari terus menatap hyungnya yang kini terlihat kecewa. Chanyeol baru ingat bahwa ia sedari tadi masih memegangi burger miliknya yang belum habis ia makan. Chanyeol tersenyum nakal, ia mengambil saus bercampur mayonais yang ada pada burger dengan jarinya dan membuang burgernya kesembarang tempat. Chanyeol kemudian menatap Lay yang terlihat kebingungan, lalu ia mengoleskan saus bercampur mayonais itu kebibir Lay. Dengan segera Chanyeol kemudian menyambar bibir itu kembali. Menyesapnya, melumatnya, merasakan perpaduan yang begitu nikmat dilidahnya. Dan Lay tak tinggal diam, ia membalas lumatan-lumatan Chanyeol. Memintanya saling membagi rasa yang begitu nikmat.

Ciuman itu terhenti ketika Chanyeol mulai mencium pipi Lay dan kemudian turun kedaerah sensitive Lay, yaitu leher.

"Yeol, mmmmhhmm… Geli… ngghhh…" Lay mendesah lemah.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan, hyung? Huh?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara beratnya tepat ditelinga Lay. Memberikan sensasi luar biasa bagi Lay.

Lay memejamkan matanya, merasakan lidah Chanyeol mulai menjilati lehernya, menyesapnya, menggigit kecil hingga meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

"Cukup, Yeol." Gumam Lay sangat lirih.

Chanyeol tersadar, ia menatap hyungnya lekat. Kemudian membelai rambut Lay pelan, lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Chanyeolpun tidak mengerti kenapa, yang jelas Chanyeol percaya bahwa itu melukiskan kebahagiaan.

"Aku berjanji, aku berjanji kau tak akan sendirian lagi hyung." Bisik Chanyeol.

Lay mengangguk, selanjutnya menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau begitu perhatian denganku, jadi jika aku perhatian padamu jangan berpikir aku balas budi. Aku memang ingin perhatian padamu, hyung." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa selanjutnya?" Tanya Lay sambil bersandar didada Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita berpacaran." Jawab Chanyeol, santai.

Lay hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang kini akan selalu ia perlihatkan pada dongsaeng manjanya yang kini telah menjadi namjachingu nya itu.

* * *

 _Apa ini? Masih perlu banyak belajar, maafkan segala kekuranganku guys. Kritik dan saran silahkan tulis di review ya. Terimakasih udah baca. ILYSM :*_

 _Salam ChanXing! ^_^_


End file.
